


Once Upon a Blue Moon Rising

by AQuill2Thrill



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, Bad Dreams, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben knows Rey, Birthday from Hell, Brief mention of rape in chapter 2, But Rey doesn’t know Ben, But she says no thanks, Canon Age Difference, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Curse Breaking, Curses, Darkfic, Dominant Ben Solo, Don't Like Don't Read, Dubious Consent, Epilogue to come!, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Evil Snoke (Star Wars), F/M, First Time, Fuck Or Die, Full Moon, Halloween, Knotting, Mark of Ren, Mention of Canon Death, Mention of Past Abuse, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Non-consensual choking, Older Man/Younger Woman, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Premonitions, Prophecies, Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Rey is a Palpatine (Star Wars), Slight psychological manipulation, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Werewolf!Ben, breakthrough heat, haunted corn maze, orphan!Rey, witch!Maz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQuill2Thrill/pseuds/AQuill2Thrill
Summary: Rey Smith lives a pretty average life in the little town of Takodana, and she’s happy to keep it that way. After enduring a traumatic childhood spent in the foster care system, love and acceptance are all her heart desires. Rose and Finn certainly care for her, but they have odd ways of showing it—especially once they find out her birthday falls on Halloween.AKA: The story of how Rey Nobody wound up in a haunted corn maze during a full moon and got far more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 27
Kudos: 185





	1. please adore me

**Author's Note:**

> all right babes, here goes nothing! i’ve had this story bouncing around in my head for the past couple months... i wrote it, rewrote it, fretted over it, and now i’m just yeeting it out into the void whether it’s decent or not! all spelling and grammar errors are my own. i hope you enjoy!!

“Happy birthday to you—”

“Ugh! Rose!”

_“Happy birthday to you—”_

_“Rose!”_

_“Happy birthday, dear Reyyyy—!”_

“Oh my _godsssss—!”_

_“Happy birthday tooo youuuuu!”_

“Just let me out here, thanks.”

“That’s a big n-o, Ghost Rider,” giggles Rose, waggling her eyebrows as she steers them away from their apartment complex. Rey rolls her eyes, miffed. “I just texted Finn to let him know we’re on our way, and you wouldn’t _believe_ how excited he was. He sent back at least a hundred grin emojis.”

Rey sighs, trying to tamp down her frustration. She loves Finn and Rose to pieces—they’re basically family, even if they started out as neighbors—but their definition of “fun” deviates severely from her own. Rey enjoys _normal_ things at this time of year: apple cider, carving pumpkins, gorging on cheap candy, snuggling up by a bonfire, the list goes on.

Her friends?

Horror movies, haunted houses, ghost hunting tv shows—all of it—the scarier, the better. What was once a quiet, if not peaceful, time of year for her has since transformed into a season she dreads, her birthday notwithstanding.

Gods, _why_ couldn’t she have been born on literally any other day?

“Hey, don’t get all pouty on me,” Rose teases, slowing to make a turn. Her car dips as they start rolling up the gravel drive to the Kanata Family Farm—a local hub for Fall festivities. “This is going to be _fun,_ babe, I promise! They have hot drinks and a pumpkin carving station and a petting zoo—”

_“And?”_ _Just get to the point,_ she thinks, no longer bothering to hide her vexation. Finn’s waiting for them somewhere in the darkening fairgrounds, though he won’t be joining them for a night of fun and games.

He has a job to do, after all.

Rose sighs as she brings them to a stop in a makeshift parking spot out in a field. It’s more or less just a row of cars sloppily arranged by the teenage attendants directing people to park. But Rey won’t let herself be distracted by the mayhem—she puts all her effort into staring expectantly at Rose.

“Fine— _fine!_ Finn got us tickets for the corn maze. Are you happy now?”

Rey huffs. “Not really, no. You both know how much I hate the scary shit, yet you try your best to force it on me anyway.”

_“Rey,”_ Rose whines. “We are not _forcing_ you to do anything. It’s just a corn maze, love!”

“Ah-ah,” tuts Rey, wagging a dismissive finger. _“Haunted_ corn maze, Rose. You think I don’t remember going through this same spiel last year? And the year before _that?”_

Rose visibly deflates, tapping her fingers together like a scolded child. “Well, yeah… I guess I was just kinda hoping you’d humor us this time.”

It’s unfair. _Completely_ unfair the way Rose uses her cuteness to her advantage. All it takes is ten seconds of puppy dog eyes, and Rey is extracting herself from the car with a melodramatic, _“Urghhhhh!_ ”

_The things I do for love,_ she gripes internally.

“Yayyyyy!” Rose squeals, pumping her tiny fists in the air. Rey bites her tongue to keep from smiling. She _does_ enjoy making people happy.

It’s one of few things that truly brings her joy.

She turns away to tighten her trio of buns, but really, she’s hiding a smile. Though she’d never admit it aloud, she does appreciate the lengths her friends go to in their attempts to make her birthday… memorable. Even if it’s not perfect, it’s more than anyone else has offered to do for her in the past.

Such is the life of a foster care nobody.

A car door slams, jolting her from her reverie. “Here,” says Rose, skipping around to hand her a gift bag. “It’s not much, but it’s homemade! Paige showed me how, and I think it’s pretty good for a first attempt if I do say so myself.”

She preens as Rey parts the tissue paper, the latter fascinated and delighted by what she finds.

“Rosie… is this a scarf? Did you knit me a _scarf?”_

“Yup!” admits the culprit, grinning from ear to ear. She clasps her hands behind her back and bobs on the balls of her feet like a grade schooler at an art show. “The color’s called ‘Moonshine Mist’—as soon as I saw it, I just knew it was meant to be. I hope you like it!”

Rey’s eyes burn. Rose has always been a thoughtful gift-giver: scrapbooks, homemade sweet treats, or even that one winter she made the three of them matching sweaters—her gifting skills are unmatched, and this one is no different.

“Thank you, love,” Rey says, wrapping the scarf around her neck before wrapping Rose in a hug. Both are equally warm and reconciling. How can she ever stay mad at Rose?

“You’re welcome! Now, shall we go grab some apple cider and scope the place out? Jannah said she and Kaydel might try to do the maze tonight, too, but Poe and Armie signed up to be in the maze like Finn. Oh! And Snap and Jess said….”

Finally in her element, Rose blooms (no pun intended), looping a flannel-clad arm through Rey’s. She’s the social butterfly of their little trio—always seems to know everyone’s business even before they do—but it’s endearing in a way. Rey never really made friends while in foster care (she moved too often to warrant making emotional attachments), so her parched soul _aches_ for social interaction now that she can choose to take root wherever she wants. Her parents may have abandoned her all those years ago, but Rose and Finn have her back now.

Well, so long as Rose _doesn’t_ accept that new job offer in Coruscant—the one that’ll pay near double what she makes now. Oh, and if Finn decides _not_ to marry his fiancée, Poe, and move to the picturesque countryside of Naboo and live happily ever after….

Yeah. She’ll be fine.

She shoves those worries to the very back of her mind as she and Rose follow the few folks ahead of them into the fairgrounds. As with most family-oriented establishments, Rey has to force herself not to stare as grinning parents and giggling children pose behind wooden cutouts of cartoonish-looking farmers and scarecrows, snapping picture after picture of their endearing antics to post on social media, or maybe stick into a scrapbook like the ones Rose makes. Everywhere she looks, adults and children frolic and laugh and skip and play, and Rey finally makes herself look away—to the sky, the ground, random signs and decor— _literally anything_ to keep her mind off the fact that she, Rey Smith—Rey _Nobody_ —will never have any of it.

She wants to scream.

But then Rose is handing her a cup of apple cider—when had they even arrived at the stand?—so she opts to sip her favorite harvest season beverage instead.

Screaming will have to wait.

~🌽~

By some miracle, Rey keeps it together as Rose leads her through the various autumnal activities. They visit the petting zoo first, oohing and aahing over all the animals. Goats and sheep and ponies and alpacas gobble up five bucks’ worth of pellets in no time, but it’s well worth the distraction. The two girls give them all lots of pets before moving over to the pumpkin carving area.

They sign waivers stating they won’t sue the farm if they injure themselves in the process of gutting their gourds, then roll up their sleeves and set to work. Rey uses a sharpie to outline a classic snaggle-toothed design, while Rose chooses to freehand something more elaborate (of course). Rey winds up accidentally cutting off one of her jack-o-lantern’s teeth, scowling at her slip. Rose meanwhile produces an elaborate werewolf baying up at a full moon, and several people from nearby stations comment on her outstanding craftsmanship.

Rey just smiles and nods, ignoring her desperate longing for approval.

Now is _not_ the time.

After placing their pumpkins on hold with an attendant, Rey dreads the final leg of their journey like a child bemoans the dentist.

_The haunted corn maze._

Rey presses a hand over her heart, rubbing at the bizarre warmth that’s been building there since they arrived. If she didn’t know any better, she’d _swear_ it was a sunburn, but it’s impossible. It’s been chilly in Takodana since late September, so not _once_ has she left the house with less than two layers. _No, this is the undeniable pang of anxiety,_ she realizes, sighing. _Gods,_ please _let this be over quickly._

“Rose—” she starts, prompting her friend to pause. It would seem the nervousness of her tone isn’t lost to the chill of the late October evening, for Rose’s brows knit with worry. Rey pinches the bridge of her nose, trying (and failing), to resign herself to her fate.

_Gods-fucking-forsaken haunted corn maze…._

“Rey, I promise I’ll protect you,” vows her fearless little friend, grasping her hand in hers. “And the guys _swore_ they wouldn’t scare us, and they won’t let anyone else scare us either. _Please_ do the maze with me, babe? _Pleaseeeeeee—”_

Rey waves her off, nodding even as she feels her chest burning hotter. “Yeah, yeah of course. Just… please don’t let me get lost?”

“I would never!” Rose declares, comically affronted. “We’re in this together!”

Just then, her phone dings.

“Oh! That’s Kay. They’re waiting for us at the entrance to the maze. You ready?”

Rey sucks in a deep breath, gathering her bearings. It’s just a dumb maze. She can do this.

Her friends _want_ her to do this.

Reluctantly, she nods.

Rose is practically _glowing_ as she all but skips toward the entrance, Rey trudging along behind. Her feet may as well be made of solid lead for how difficult they are to move. Even worse, it’s starting to get really dark out; the sky is overcast, blocking out the moon, and unless they want to drain their phone batteries, using them as makeshift flashlights is also a no-go. When they arrive at the ticket booth, Rose explains that they’re with Finn, and the attendant smiles and nods as she hands them each a cheap glow stick and a copy of clues. It should all feel cheesy and silly and memorable and fun.

It doesn’t.

“Hey guys!” Rose beams as her coworker, Kaydel, and her long-time girlfriend, Jannah, walk over from the entrance to join them. “How’s it going?”

“Oh, I guess you could say we’re pretty… _great!”_ squeals Kay, offering them her left hand. Lo and behold, a jaw-dropping engagement ring adorns her fourth digit, stunning Rey speechless.

Rose, on the other hand….

“OH MY GODS I KNEW IT I JUST KNEW IT TELL ME EVERYTHING HOLY FUCK I’M SO EXCITED FOR YOU TWO—”

She’s all but vibrating with excitement as they venture forth into the corn, quickly taking up residence between the happy couple. Rey putters along behind them, warily eyeing the fake cobwebs and orange and purple string lights strewn haphazardly throughout the stalks. In the distance, she hears all manner of screams and screeches, chainsaws and evil laughs, and she has half a mind to just sneak back out. Rose is properly distracted—would she really even notice?

Rey stops walking, letting her friends get a few strides ahead before she makes to turn around—

“Happy birthday, Peanut!”

“AHHHHHHH!”

Rey drops to her backside, scrambling away from the blood soaked werewolf now looming over her. Well, _fake werewolf._ Whatever the fuck it is, she’s pretty sure she’s having a very _real_ heart attack. Rose, Jannah, and Kay turn back and help her to her feet, but her hyperventilating doesn’t subside until the jerk removes his gory head and reveals a devilishly grinning Finn.

_“Hahaha!_ You should see your face right now, Peanut!” he chortles, doubling over with laughter as Rose shoots him a venomous glare.

“Stop it, Finn! You promised that you and the guys wouldn’t scare her!”

Finn snorts. “Yeah, as long as she agreed to do the maze. She was trying to escape when she ran into me herself!”

Rey busies herself with staring a hole in the ground as all eyes turn to her.

“Rey,” mumbles Rose. “Is that true?”

Properly found out, she just nods. No point in hiding it; she _really_ doesn’t want to do this fucking maze.

Rose’s grip on her arm slackens, then disappears entirely. “Oh. Okay.” Then, to Kay and Jannah, “Come on, guys. Let’s go.”

Rey feels crushed. _“Rose!_ I’m sorry—”

“No, no. It’s okay, love,” she responds, not bothering to hide her dejection. “You don’t have to do the maze. We’ll meet you back here when we’re done, okay?”

“Oh… sure.”

With a tight smile, Rose gives her a fist bump before striking off without her into the deep dark corn. Finn mumbles an apology, and then he’s gone, too.

She’s alone.

Her chest burns.

~🌽~

Left to her own devices, Rey’s not really sure what to do. She feels a bit like a dinghy cast off to sea, wandering aimlessly without someone to guide her. _You rely too heavily on your friends,_ scolds her subconscious. _They want to enjoy their normal, happy lives, and all you do is drag them down._

_Grow up._

Grow. Up.

“Grow up…” she finally mutters aloud, glaring into the maze like she can scare _it_ into submission. In a way, she supposes she’ll have to; if it’s love and inclusion she wants, she’s got to check her issues at the door. Sheesh, how did a trip to the gods damned haunted corn maze prompt all this psychological introspection?

Snatching her phone from her pocket, Rey types up a quick message to Rose.

**RS** : I’m coming in! Where are you guys?

**RT** : We’re already at the third sign post. Hurry up!

**RT** : I’m so glad you changed your mind ❤️

Rey can’t help but smile a bit as she starts off into the maze—abandoning her issues to the dust.

~🌽~

True to their word, the actors steer clear of her as though she’s _persona non grata_ . Rey idly wonders how they know _she’s_ the one they’ve been instructed to avoid—did Finn actually send her picture around as if she’s some dangerous criminal?—but it’s then she notices an unfortunate side effect of their avoidance.

“Hey, could you help—Excuse me, could you tell me where— _Ugh!_ Can someone please _help me?!”_

All around her, she glimpses heavily costumed employees darting through the corn. How the _fuck_ they keep from getting lost, she has no clue. She’s just a few turns into the maze, and already, she’s well and truly disorientated. To add to her growing distress, she’s encountering fewer and fewer patrons, but even those she _does_ encounter seem to be just as lost as she is. She calls Rose, doesn’t get an answer, calls her again and again and _again—_

Nothing.

All the while, her fucking chest is absolutely _on fire_ . She’s half tempted to look down her shirt— _surely_ this can’t be just an anxiety thing anymore? Maybe she’s allergic to the yarn in her scarf—

Then.

The pounding of feet—

_Breathe, Rey, just breathe—_

The thrashing of withered corn stalks—

_In, one, two, three_ —

Panting, heavy panting—

_Out, one, two, three—_

A voice calling out—

_In, one, two, three—_

It’s getting louder—

_Out, one, two, three—_

Then—

Silence.

“Uh… hello?”

_It’s so fucking dark, why is it so fucking dark—_

A bone chilling growl erupts from the corn on her left, and that’s all it takes.

Rey doesn’t think—she bolts.

_All those years I spent running are finally paying off,_ she thinks sardonically, focusing all her attention on following the winding paths. The growling has since stopped but there’s definitely something chasing her; she can sense it like the shadow at her back.

Wait.

_Shadow!_

Rey glances up as she rounds another turn, and immediately, her eyes zero in on the lovely orb of light that’s now illuminating the gods awful maize caging her in. Why, _why_ did she think she could conquer this maze—conquer her _fears—_ just to gain her friends’ love and acceptance? What was she really hoping to prove by doing this?

What was she hoping to _find?_

So burdened by these questions, Rey falters, then trips, then sobs as the weight of the world crashes over her. Here she is, alone and in danger, so haunted by the ghosts of her past that she hardly even cares what happens now. Even in the throes of despair, she can sense something circling her, sizing her up, probably deciding which part of her to eat first—

_Tap. Tap._

“Excuse me, miss?”

Rey freezes as if the touch on her shoulder has turned her to stone.

The stranger clears his throat and tries again.

“Are—are you alright?”

Slowly, carefully, Rey turns and staggers to her feet. Her legs and lungs burn as hot as that spot on her chest, while a breeze turns the tear tracks on her skin to ice. It’s harder than it should be to meet his eyes, but she’s really and truly humiliated by her little meltdown. She stares at his muddy feet instead.

“‘m fine,” she mumbles, sniffling. “Thought something was chasing me.”

_Where are his shoes?_ she almost wonders aloud, squinting. _Is he nuts? It’s fucking freezing out here. Gods, his feet are huge—_

“Oh. Are you lost?”

_No,_ is what she should say. _My friends are waiting for me just up ahead._ But somehow, she thinks he’d be able to tell if she’s lying.

What the fuck is happening?

“Yeah,” she finally rasps, dusting the dirt from her hands. “Yeah, I think I am.”

Then, because she apparently can’t shut the fuck up and get away from this complete stranger—

“You?”

The barefooted man sighs. “Yeah, me too.”

Finally, Rey looks up.

Her breath catches in her throat.

The man standing before her (if he can be so inadequately described), is heartbreakingly beautiful. He’s as tall as the corn, pale as a ghost, and built like a fucking _god_ —why he’s shirtless is anyone’s guess, but Rey certainly isn’t complaining. A wild mop of dark hair _just_ covers a pair of large ears; his long nose and jaw are sharp enough to cut glass; and he sports a goatee surrounding a pout any brooding movie star would envy. His eyes are just _dark_ with so little light to brighten them—even his blue jeans look near black in the waning moonlight.

Rey is… short-circuiting. She says the first thing that pops into her head.

“Where are all your clothes?”

He grins a little, revealing a set of white, crooked teeth.

“At home,” is his vague reply. Rey shivers. Is his voice changing?

“Oh. Do you live nearby?”

Why is she still talking to him?

“You could say that.”

He steps closer, and Rey automatically takes a step back. Apparently, it’s enough movement to shove the rational part of her brain back into the driver’s seat.

“Well, I should probably go,” she remarks, aiming for nonchalance. Whoever this dude is, it’s obvious he doesn’t get out often. Maybe it’s a side effect of living so far away from civilization. “My friends are probably wondering where I am.”

The stranger looks inexplicably stricken. “But—but I just found you…? Why would you want to leave?”

He steps toward her again, and again she steps back. What is this guy’s _problem?_

“Sorry, I think you might be confusing me for someone else,” she tries, adding a forgiving laugh for good measure. Gods, what if this guy isn’t _meant_ to be out and about? If he's an actor, she's sure they aren't paying him enough for such a performance.

Shit, _why_ does he keep getting closer?!

“We’re finally together, sweetheart,” he says, almost breathless with want. His voice is definitely getting rougher, and clouds begin to cover their only source of light. Rey’s phone is now a dead weight in her back pocket, drained after several fruitless attempts at calling her friends, and the glow stick is already starting to get dim. Shadows of passing clouds play along the man’s face, and Rey _swears_ she sees his eyes burn red at one point.

_Please, gods, let this just be some fucked up nightmare—_

Rey can’t help it; her sobbing returns. “B-but I don’t—I don’t _know_ you! And—and you don’t know _me!_ What are you talking about?!”

A wretched noise leaves her throat when her back hits a wall of corn and she realizes she’s hit a dead end. The stranger carefully steps closer and closer, almost as if he’s genuinely trying not to frighten her.

“This force connecting us—don't you feel it?” he asks, slowly reaching a finger out to touch her chest. It lands right in the center of that strange burning sensation, sending a thrill of fear up her spine. Another shadow passes over them, and this time she notices something glowing across his chest, just over his heart.

Scratches, three in a row. They glow red in the shadow of the moon, gory when juxtaposed with the coal black fur surrounding them.

_Wait—what?!_

A bizarre rumble starts deep in his chest, a decidedly inhuman sound that brings goosebumps to the surface of her skin. “Don’t worry, little one,” he coos, smiling. “I’ve come to take you home.”

“Nonononono—” she burbles, shuddering when his enormous hand cups her jaw. Why the _fuck_ does he sound so gods damned _cheerful_ when it’s obvious how utterly fucking _terrified_ she is—

_“Yes,_ sweetheart. You’re safe now. You found me. I found you. We’re _finally_ together, and now we’re gonna go home—”

“No!”

“—and talk—”

“Please, stop—”

“—and eat—”

Rey sobs.

“—and _play.”_

His voice has taken on the acoustic qualities of wet gravel, and now Rey’s genuinely shaking in her boots. If this is a nightmare, her subconscious must truly hate her because she’s never been so scared in her life—not even when her last foster parent “accidentally” forgot her at a junkyard overnight.

She’d give anything to be reliving that now.

_“Mmmm,”_ he huffs against her temple, pulling huge breaths through his nose. _“You smell so good,_ Omega.”

_What the fuck—_

_“I think I’ll play with you now.”_

In the next moment, the world goes dark once more—the moon’s swallowed up by a cloud.

Silence follows.

_Gods! That was the worst nightmare I think I’ve ever had._

Rey releases a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding and wipes the tears from her eyes. Fuck—her mascara’s running. She’s gonna look like a fucking _mess_ by the time she gets out of—

_“Run, little one.”_

Rey can’t help it; she _shrieks_.

It’s him.

The man with a voice to put a demon to shame.

He’s still near, and once Rey focuses on the silence surrounding her, she realizes she can hear heavy breathing—a sound more animal than man.

What the actual fuck _is_ this dude?!

_“Run along now. I won’t lose you.”_

Well _she_ certainly doesn’t need any further encouragement.

Without a second thought, Rey runs.

~🌽~

Having hit a dead end when he cornered her, Rey takes off at a sprint back the way she came. It’s _so_ hard to see where she’s going now; the sun was just setting when she’d entered, and with the moon back in hiding, the world around her is little more than a black void. She scampers along wilting corn stalks, relying on their withered skeletons to lead her through the night. She has absolutely _no_ idea where she is, nor has she seen a soul since that creepy stranger came after her. If he’s still following her, she’s not sure; the wind has really picked up, and the old corn stalks are so loud, she’s unable to hear much else.

Then, after wandering for what feels like hours, Rey _finally_ catches a break.

She’s just rounded a corner, and the wall to her right is so thin that she can _just_ make out a bit of light beyond—

Holy fuck. She’s gonna make it out of here.

She bolts for the beacon of light, thanking the gods above for throwing her this proverbial bone of salvation. She doesn’t think it’s part of the Kanata farm—maybe a neighbor—but she hopes beyond hope that they’re open to saving lost souls from the hellacious labyrinth bordering their backyard.

She’s nearly to the wall. There are maybe ten rows blocking her from the light she sees just beyond, and she’s confident it won’t take much to get through them—

She trips.

_“FUCK!”_ she screams, dragging herself up to her knees. Her chest feels like it’s actually on fire. It’s hard to breathe.

_“What’s the matter, sweetheart?”_ croons a horrific sound at her back. It would seem the monster’s still around, then. Rey shudders. _“Let Alpha help—”_

Rey snarls like a wounded animal. “Get _away_ from me! I don’t know who the _fuck_ you think you are, but I don’t need your help!”

The freak just chuckles—at least, she thinks he does. He sounds less human by the minute, so it’s hard to tell. _“Is that so?”_

Without warning, something truly enormous steps in front of the light she’d just been ogling, its movements fluid and paced like a predator. Tears stream down her face when she realizes that one: it’s him, and two: he’s no longer human.

She must’ve finally lost her mind in this stupid fucking maze.

He just stands there, breathing her in, blocking out the light. She can only see what the light behind him illuminates, and what she observes does nothing to calm her.

Whatever he is, he’s _gigantic_ , double her kneeling height. He stands on all fours, proud like a hunting dog, and what can only be _fur_ wafts in the cold wind swirling around them. Finally, she looks up to the head lording over her—

—only to be greeted with horrifically blood red eyes.

No, he’s certainly not human.

Rey swallows hard, trying not to think too hard about what he actually is.

_“I asked you a question, Omega,”_ he rumbles, ever a nightmarish sound. She growls right back. He can eat her for all she cares; at least she’ll be taking her dignity with her when she goes.

“And I said, _I don’t need your help.”_

The ensuing silence is deafening, until suddenly—

_“We’ll see about that.”_

In the next moment, he strikes.

~🌽~

“Dear? Yoohoo! Can you open your eyes for me?”

A voice. A normal, human voice calls out to her from above the water, but she just keeps sinking, can’t seem to break the surface no matter how hard she tries.

“Is—is she gonna be okay?” asks another, gut-wrenchingly familiar voice. Rey tries to scream, but nothing comes out. “I—I didn’t mean to—”

“What, Benjamin? _Hurt her?_ Because that’s exactly what you’ve done!”

“I—I just wanted to—”

“I _told_ you this was _not_ the way to go about finding her. She should’ve had a _choice,_ Ben! A choice! What on _earth_ were you thinking?!”

Nearby, a thick whimper is the only response.

Something cool and damp brushes over her forehead, and it’s only then she realizes she’s freezing.

_Stop!_ she wants to plead, _I’m so fucking cold; please get that cold thing away from me!_

“She’s burning up, the poor dear.” A beep. “103.5. Go get some more blankets, Benjamin!”

There’s no reply, but someone takes off running over what sounds like a wooden floor, feet slapping heavily in their haste.

“I think you’re waking up, child, so let me explain what’s happening,” says the person who must be the one dabbing her face with that cool, damp cloth. “You—uh—you’ve been _Marked,_ my dear. The Mark of Ren, to be exact. You’ve probably felt it coming since you arrived at the farm tonight, but—but Benjamin—the _fool_ —he’s the one who Marked you. I _told_ him to go about this the _right_ way—that you’d come to him and decide for yourself—but like the impassioned dolt he is, he couldn’t wait.” The cloth slides over her neck, eliciting an audible gasp. It’s _so fucking cold._

But it spurs her on, encourages her. Maybe she’s finally starting to surface?

_Help!_ she wants to scream. _Help me! He’s a fucking_ monster!

All that comes out is a whispered, _“Help.”_

Her nurse sounds thrilled. “Ah, yes, very good, my dear! You’re nearly there, keep trying!” Then, directed away from her, _“Benjamin Solo, hurry your ass up!”_

Rey senses someone rushing into the room at that moment, followed by the weight of fabric as it’s draped over her.

“She’s still shivering so much,” worries that voice she hates. She’s never hated something so much in her life. “Why is she shivering so much, Maz?”

Maz must be her caretaker then. “You sure you don’t know, boy? You’re the one who Marked her!”

Again, no verbal response, but _Benjamin_ does sigh, and it sounds like he’s pacing. Rey thinks about opening her eyes, but quickly nips that idea in the bud. He’s the last fucking thing she wants to see. She redirects all her attention on trying to speak.

_“Help,”_ she whispers again, perhaps a bit louder. _“Help me.”_

“Omega?” whimpers that wretch, the one who hurt her. Why did he hurt her? “I’m here, sweetheart. What do you need?”

_“Away,”_ is the best she can do for a moment. Then, more substantially, _“Get away.”_

“Why don’t you get some tea going, Benjamin?” says Maz, though it sounds less like a suggestion and more like an order. “I’ll stay with her, I promise. And she’ll need fluids when she wakes.”

A sound like a poorly-stifled sob breaks the silence of the room, but then those same heavy feet from earlier amble forth into what must be a kitchen, and if she could, Rey would breathe a sigh of relief.

Finally, she opens her eyes.

She’s a bit alarmed to find herself draped across a gorgeous antique couch, though it’s mostly hidden beneath a mountain of blankets. In fact, from what she can see of the room, the whole place seems to be more than a little dated. Stained glass windows, an ancient grandfather clock, and copious amounts of intricate woodwork are only a few of the embellishments solidifying this theory. Her hurried appraisal then brings her to an armchair on her right, one currently occupied by the tiniest old woman Rey thinks she’s ever seen. A wrinkled hand grips one of hers, while the other blots her face with a dampened washcloth. When Rey meets her eyes, she smiles.

“Hello, dear,” she whispers conspiratorially, glancing over her shoulder for good measure. “I’ll try to stay quiet so he doesn’t come running. What is your name, child?”

Rey draws a shaky breath. Who is this woman, exactly? Should she really be telling her anything? But then again, if she wanted her dead, why would she be trying to help? She swallows the lump in her throat before she attempts to speak.

_“Rey. I’m Rey.”_

Maz is visibly delighted. “Nice to finally meet you, Rey, though I’m sorry it’s under such… _unpleasant_ circumstances.”

_Oh gods,_ Rey laments, eyes squeezing shut. _I’m not sure how much more of this predestination shit I can handle._

_“Where…”_ she tries, swallowing again. _“Where am I?”_

“You’re our guest, my dear. You were nearly here when my idiotic nephew decided to Mark you prematurely, and I’m sorry to say that you would’ve had a bit more negotiating power had he allowed you to arrive on your own terms.”

At that, Rey isn’t able to prevent a quiet sob from escaping.

It’s a damnatory reaction; her _captor_ comes running.

“Maz? What’s wrong? Is she in pain? Why is she crying? What can I do to—”

“Get the hell back in the kitchen, that’s what you can do!” snarls her miniature defender, shooing him as if he’s some overgrown house fly. “Can’t you see you’ve hurt her enough already? Give the poor girl some space, you nitwit!”

Thoroughly reprimanded, Benjamin once more slinks away to lick his wounds, and Rey tries to slow her breathing.

“Now, as I was saying,” gripes Maz, resuming her explanation. “Ben Marked you, and it has activated your attachment. You see, he was cursed with his half—a malediction called the Mark of Ren. His parents brought him to me when he was but an infant, for at birth, it manifests as excessive fussiness, refusal to eat, and a trio of maleficent scratches appearing across the chest, over the heart.”

Rey feels like she’s gonna be sick; the burning in her chest glows like a fucking white-hot coal. Is this what she has to look forward to for the rest of her life—this pain?

All she fucking needed was more pain.

Having heard none of this, Maz goes on.

“I tried to reverse the curse, to lift it—anything. I, ah—you see, I’m what you would call a _witch,_ my dear, though I’m sorry to say I don’t own a cat, I only ever use my cauldron if I need hot water when the power’s out, and my broom was five dollars at Walmart.” She pauses, indulging a chuckle. “Those stereotypes have always tickled me, but practicing witchcraft is far more serious business than some folks make it out to be. We are the intermediaries, if you will, between the Known and the Unknown, in the World Between Worlds, and were we all to abandon our posts, the world you know and love would devolve into chaos.”

_Why is she telling me all this?_ Rey can’t help but wonder. _What the fuck does any of this have to do with why I’m here?_

“But, more to the point—this Mark Ben is cursed with—it was placed on him by a despicable Sithian priest who held a vendetta against his family. Thankfully, I still kept in touch with a Jediwan practitioner named Ben Kenobi, for he knew just the bastard who’d placed this curse on the child—an ancient, _abhorrent_ Sithian priest named Snoke.

“Ben was just as powerful as I, though where I negotiate primarily through peaceful means, Ben negotiated through force.

“I’m happy to report that he defeated the old piece of shit, but unfortunately, Ben later died of his injuries.”

Maz draws a deep breath only to release it in a cathartic _rush._ Her thumb strokes the back of Rey’s hand as she continues speaking. “Left with a yet-cursed child, _this_ Ben’s parents were properly overwhelmed and asked if I would take him to raise as my own. Of course I accepted, and I wouldn’t trade a moment of our time together for all the world… He’s aware of his true parentage and the man he was named for, but you’ll have to forgive him—he’s seen very little of the outside world in his twenty-eight years. Society isn’t so kind to nature-divergent folks, you see, so I’ve kept him isolated, but educated. He’s just a bit—”

_“Chaotic?”_

Maz chuckles at Rey’s guess.

“Like you wouldn’t believe, my dear. Though I suppose after tonight,” she mutters, sighing. “You’ve been made a believer.”

Rey shudders as another wave of frigid heat lances through her nervous system, and Maz returns the cloth to her forehead.

“What’s—what’s happening to me?” she manages, albeit quite raspy. Maz lowers her gaze.

“Ben’s Marked you, which means you’ll be properly miserable for a couple more hours at least,” she murmurs, a sound heavy with regret. “Then… the Claiming.”

_Oh gods._ “The—the Claiming?”

Maz nods.

“Tonight is the nineteenth anniversary of your birth, is it not?” she asks. Rey falters for a moment, unsure if she should admit it—gods only know what it means in this hellish new reality—but then again, maybe it’ll help? It’s anyone’s guess at this point. Eventually, she nods.

“Right. Well, as you may or may not know, that was the last time a full moon rose over Halloween. It only happens every nineteen years—once in a blue moon, if you will.”

Maz tries to prod a laugh from her, but Rey only feels like gagging.

The grandmotherly woman settles for clearing her throat. “More to the point then—only one born beneath a blue moon on All Hallow’s Eve possesses the arcane abilities necessary to either lift or solidify the curse. Imagine our delight, then, when you moved to Takodana a couple years ago! We’ve sensed you from the moment you arrived, my dear. That burning in your chest?” A bony finger abruptly reaches to poke her exactly where Ben did earlier, and Rey can’t help but shiver at the reminder. “That’s the bond seeking his Mark—seeking to Claim and be Claimed.”

Rey finally looks down and nearly sobs again—her lovely new scarf is torn to shreds, in addition to her thick, layered shirts.

_Fucking piece of shit bastard ripped through my fucking clothes—_

When she then spots three red, weeping scratches emblazoned across her chest, over her heart, she’s seized by a deadly amount of panic.

_Oh my gods he actually_ did _it, he actually fucking Marked me for this gods forsaken ritual and now how the fuck am I going to get out of here, get away from this insane family that’s apparently been_ stalking _me—_

Maz squeezes her hand, stricken. “Please—please, my dear, _listen_ . It’s up to _you_ to break the curse, Rey. You alone hold that power. I’m sorry to say that it’s now a matter of life and death.”

_“W-what?!”_ Rey squeaks, blanching. She’s now on the verge of full blown catatonia. Maz just sighs, a regretful sound.

“It’s… it’s hard to explain. But you have until midnight to decide, or I’m sorry to say… you won’t survive.”

Rey can’t even process what’s happening anymore. _What in the absolute motherfuck is this batty old woman saying—_

_“Aaanyways,”_ Maz continues, obviously trying for lightheartedness. “After these next couple hours, you’ll start to feel… odd.” She spares a quick glance toward the grandfather clock across the room; it just struck 9:00 pm. “Um… What is it the kids call it nowadays? Heated? No, that’s not right. Thorny, maybe?”

Oh no.

Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no—

_“No—”_ she whimpers aloud, a shaky hand covering her mouth. She can’t risk him hearing her again; she mourns quietly.

“Oh Rey, please don’t fret, my dear! It’ll be alright, I promise—”

“W-won’t,” she insists, shuddering. So what, she has to—to _fuck_ _him_ or die?! Yeah fucking _right!_ “W-won’t do it!”

Maz gathers her head in her lap, trying to provide a modicum of comfort. “I’m so sorry, Rey—I should’ve gotten to you first; I’m so sorry—”

_“Alpha!”_

Rey and Maz instantly freeze.

It’s unclear which of the two women is more surprised by the sudden exclamation, though perhaps they’re equally stunned in different ways.

Maz—at the sheer volume.

Rey—at the fact that it’s just emanated from _her_ mouth.

Above them, something dark snarls.


	2. no longer alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here 'tis, my loves (finally). as per usual, life got in the way, then the election, and i wanted to be sure i devoted the proper amount of time to this beast before i posted!! any who, i hope you enjoy <3
> 
> cw: during Rey's argument with Snoke, there is a brief mention of rape. to avoid it, stop reading after "Before her, Snoke abruptly stands, sneering." and pick back up at "The son of a bitch glares at her..."

_ “Maz. Give her to me.” _

“She’s not mine to give, Ren, you know that—”

_ “Don’t make me ask twice.” _

“I can’t stop you, boy, but  _ please _ don’t be hasty about this. You could seriously injure her if you...  _ proceed _ before she’s ready.”

_ Don’t move, Rey, just don’t fucking move. Keep your eyes closed, keep breathing, and eventually you’ll wake up from this nightmare— _

_ “You think I don’t know that? I know how to take care of my Omega, Maz. Now move away. Slowly. I’m taking her upstairs.” _

A heavy sigh. “Fine. But don’t forget—she must be  _ willing, _ Benjamin. I know you can hear me in there. Remember that, or all of this will be for naught.”

_ It’s just a bad dream, you’ll wake up any second now. Don’t you dare open your eyes or move a muscle, it’ll be over soon— _

Movement. Maz, abandoning her chair. Her shoes clicking farther and farther away. The squealing of hinges before a door clicks shut. Then—

Silence.

A burst of hot air stirs the loose hair spread over her cheek. _ Awfully realistic breath _ , she thinks, shuddering. Floorboards creak under the weight of his paced, leonine steps, following the shape of the sofa until they pause beside Maz’s chair.

Beside  _ Rey _ .

The warm breathing returns, ghosting over her ragged shirts and burning chest with an air of honest curiosity. Rey rolls her lips between her teeth to keep from screaming and clamps her hands across her arms for some semblance of protection. This is by far the  _ worst _ nightmare she’s ever had—even worse than the ones she had after being left in that junkyard overnight. How long will she be made to suffer this time?

_ “O-me-gaaa,”  _ croons that same, hellish voice above her head. She will  _ not _ open her eyes and award him with her cooperation, she will  _ not. “Come on out, little one. Wouldn’t you like to play some more?” _

_ Not real not real not real— _

_ “Rey, I know you can hear me.” _ A large mass abruptly burdens the chair by her head, eliciting a shiver of fear. Based on the noise alone, she infers that whatever this monster is, he’s genuinely enormous. Rey whimpers as something cool and pointed grazes her cheek and pulls the hair back from her face—an alarmingly gentle gesture.  _ “I won’t hurt you, sweetheart. I’ve worked too hard, fought too long to find you. Please don’t be this way—” _

“You aren’t real!”

She senses him recoil, taken aback in the wake of her denial. It bolsters her confidence a bit; maybe she can scare this dream away the way she faced the maze head on.

“This is just a nightmare! You aren’t real, none of this is real, and I’m going to wake up any minute now. Rose and I are gonna go out for brunch, and Finn’s gonna meet us at the movies, and—”

Beside her, the demon ignites.

_“ENOUGH!_ _You are_ not _dreaming, this_ is _real, and unless you start cooperating, you can kiss your old life goodbye!”_

“Oh, fuck you!” she snarls right back, sitting up so fast she nearly falls off the couch. At least, she thinks she does; she steadfastly  _ refuses _ to open her eyes. “This is  _ my _ nightmare, and  _ you _ don’t get to tell me what is and isn’t real!  _ And,” _ she adds, growing braver, more obstinate.  _ “Fuck _ your ultimatums! You have no control over me or my decisions, and I’ll be damned if I hand myself over to you for fear of any  _ so-called _ consequences!”

Her numbing chest heaves with the effort of her declaration. It’s nice to feel triumphant and in control for once. Gods know it’s far from the norm for her. Hell, maybe that’s one of the many reasons she hates mazes—there’s too large a margin for error and too little order.

Well. Until now, anyway. Now,  _ Rey’s _ in control.

Just as she’s settling into this newfound warmth of pride, however, the monster interrupts in the most terrifying way possible.

_ “Agh—!” _ she squeaks, scrabbling against the huge, hairy hand that’s suddenly locked around her throat. Oh gods, how is this possible?! Do nightmares normally feel so real?! She writhes and squirms and digs her blunt nails into his flesh, but nothing works. The points of his sharp nails pierce into her skin, drawing blood. Breathing becomes next to impossible, and even behind closed eyes, Rey can sense her vision waning.

The beast chuckles.  _ “Still feel like  _ just a nightmare _ to you, Omega? It’s too bad I need you willing for this damned ritual. I’d love nothing more than to take you right here, right now, and teach you a lesson about respect.” _

_ Go to hell! _ wails her inner voice, the one that’s quickly fading. She fights with all her might to steal every small gulp of air, every moment of lucidity she can. Still, her eyes remain closed.

_ “Look at me, sweetheart. Look at your Alpha when he’s talking to you.” _

When she responds with a weak noise of protest, he tsks.

_ “Come on. You can do it. You want to please your Alpha, don’t you?” _

His question would draw a gasp from her if she were able. Why does that sound so stupidly irresistible right now?

Then, when she still refuses to humor him, he makes an offer she can’t refuse.

_ “Open those pretty eyes and I’ll let go, Omega.” _

As her head swims from lack of oxygen, Rey gives in and weakly does as asked.

It’s a mistake.

Revealed in the low lamplight, the creature before her is more monster than man. His ruby red eyes watch her with morbid fascination, trying to anticipate her next move. Pointed ears flick toward her in an effort to pick up on any sudden sounds. A long snout ends with a cold, wet nose while a ghastly set of razor-sharp teeth juts from below. As with the rest of his viewable body, he’s covered head to toe in thick black hair. Unlike his wolfish head, his build resembles that of a man—albeit a figure that would put a bodybuilder to shame.

Unsurprisingly, Rey panics.

_ “There’s a good girl,” _ he croons, a sinister, delighted grin pulling at the corner of his mouth. It’s an odd feat, but he seems practiced at it in a way that makes her blood run cold. How many people has he tortured before?!  _ “Like what you see? Gods, I wish I could fuck you like this….” _

His grip on her neck gives way infinitesimally, an inch given for a mile taken. She should’ve known he’d renege on the deal, should’ve known he’d use it to his advantage. At his bald admission, her labored breathing comes and goes ever more raggedly, thickening in time with the moisture stinging her eyes. Gods above, what kind of new hell has she fallen into?!

The monster named Ren brings his frigid nose closer and closer until it lands with purpose on a spot behind her ear. She shivers and shakes and tries feebly to lean away, but of course it’s no use when she’s trapped in his relentless vice grip. A broken sob warbles from her abused throat when his hot tongue abruptly darts out to taste her, for it’s then she notices another bizarre symptom to add to the ever-growing list of anomalies.

_ “Gods, sweetheart. You taste like fucking  _ honey,” he lauds, breathless with want. Rey hardly hears him, however, as her entire body has since transformed into a series of live wires all intent on one thing.

_ Please do it again, Alpha, please lick me there again, I need it, I need it so much— _

_ “Mmmm. You’re gonna be irre-fucking-sistible by the time you’re in heat… begging for my knot, begging for my bite, reeking of desire.  _ Fuck.”

At his strange words, the fire in her chest seems to migrate southward, transforming along the way from pain to pleasure. It settles in her lower abdomen, churning and building in a way that makes her want for something more powerful than she can articulate. More than she can even  _ comprehend _ .

In the span of a few heartbeats, she goes from despising him with an intensity heretofore unheard of to panting for him like a lovesick teenager. Even in his current state, she’s drawn to him like a moth to flame, so much so that when he licks her  _ again— _

She faints.

~🌽~

When Rey next opens her eyes, the room around her is shrouded in darkness. Her head swims with a strange bout of vertigo, forcing her to remain on her back until it passes.  _ Gods, did I finally wake up? _ she wonders, hopeful, but a quick glance around tells her that if so, she’s not anywhere she recognizes.

The plain walls caging her in reflect just enough dim light to reveal a chair at one end of the room, facing her.  _ Shit, have I been kidnapped?! _ All those gods awful crime shows Rose loves to binge come rushing back, and once she realizes she may await a similar horrific fate—

“Quiet, my child,” purrs a strange, deep voice. It reverberates off the walls like carefully plucked bass notes, but with a distinct sinister lilt. The hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, at once encouraging her to seek out the owner of such a voice while simultaneously begging her to remain on her back. If she refuses to acknowledge him, perhaps this will all  _ finally _ fade away.

“Get up.”

...orrrrr perhaps not.

Slowly, she drags herself to an upright position. Her arms shake with the effort—she’s absolutely terrified—and when her eyes land on a dark figure occupying the chair, she nearly screams.

“W-what are you?” she asks feebly, cursing herself for sounding so pitiful. Before her, a horribly disfigured old man occupies a dark leather chair in the far corner, made even more ghastly by the red-tinted lights surrounding him. He’s clad in a garish golden robe, and when he abruptly stands, it dusts the floor as he stalks toward her.

“I’m afraid that’s a rather loaded question, my dear, so let’s settle for what I am called, hm? I am known by many names—some of them none too polite—but I believe you know me as Snoke.”

Every bit of air rushes right out of her lungs. He grins at her obvious horror, but she’s almost too overwhelmed to notice.

_ This _ is the guy Maz was talking about? The one who held a grudge against Ben’s family and  _ cursed an innocent baby _ as payback?!

“My, how clever you are. It would seem the rumors surrounding your bloodline are true; Brother Palpatine was quite the practitioner in his day.”

Frozen in the wake of his words, Rey merely stares as the ridiculous man returns to his seat.

“Oh, don’t fret, my child.” He gestures toward her as if to say, “look at you!” before clasping his ragged hands in his lap. “It took many long years, but I’ve finally found you. I can teach you the ways of the Sith, will teach you how to wield all that power, and I dare say you’ll become the next Grand Priestess! I only wish your grandfather could be here to witness such an achievement for his only heir….”

The old bastard actually looks emotional, going so far as to swipe at a few stray “tears” for good measure. What he’s saying… it can’t be true. Rey’s an  _ orphan _ , for crying out loud. She belongs nowhere and to no one. Hell, she’d sooner believe she just happened into existence than buy into this yarn he’s weaving her. Does he honestly think she believes anything he’s just said—any of what’s happening—is  _ real? _

“No, perhaps not. Sheev was a skeptic. Didn’t trust anything he couldn’t understand.” Snoke gazes at some indistinct spot across the room, evidently forlorn. “That’s why he was one of the most brilliant men to ever live—he knew a bit about everything.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Rey finally asks, desperate to drop the subject and get the  _ fuck _ out of here. “Maz told me what-what you did—to Ben.”

He immediately scowls at the mention of the kind old witch, snorting derisively. “For the pain the Skywalkers have caused me, they got off easy!” His ridiculous robe swishes over the cold floor when he approaches her once more, an incensed spring in his step. “I’m sure she failed to mention that Anakin Skywalker—Benjamin’s own  _ grandfather _ —murdered yours?!”

_ Holy fuck—what’s he saying—is this even real— _

Snoke crouches down until they’re eye-to-eye, one of those grossly warped hands reaching out to cup her cheek. “My apologies. I’m sorry you had to find out this way, my dear, but it’s for the best. This way, when the Claiming is upon you, you will be able to make the right choice.”

Rey shudders at his touch. “I don’t understand—”

The old man smiles sympathetically. “You have a choice, my child. You can either choose to Claim Ben and spend a life of  _ misery _ as his trophy Omega bitch, or you can choose  _ not _ to claim him and spend your life learning to wield a dark power unlike anything you could ever imagine.”

She can’t help it; she gasps, floored by the possibilities. If what he says is true, she might still have a way out of this fucked up arrangement. Sure, Snoke’s a piece of shit, but maybe if she learns to wield these powers or whatever, she can release Ben from his curse out of the kindness of her heart.

Before her, Snoke abruptly stands, sneering.

“You can’t be serious? You would waste even a speck of magic on that pigheaded dolt? He assaulted you, did he not?”

“Well, yes, but—”

“And brought violence upon you? Used his strength to do you harm?”

_ “Yes, _ but—”

“And in mere moments’ time, he will use you to try and remove the curse I bestowed upon him by  _ raping you—” _

_ “STOP!” _

“You know it to be true! Or did you think this was some fairytale where the innocent maiden saves the demon prince?!”

A shuddering sob heaves its way up her throat, but she tries to stave off the worst of it by gritting her teeth. She reflects on what Maz had told her—that she’d have to fuck him or die, that she’d probably  _ want _ to fuck him when the time came, but also—

_ “She’s not mine to give, Ren, you know that….” _

“No he won’t,” she spits, getting her knees beneath her. “If I give my consent, that is not rape.”

Snoke chuckles. “You seriously think he’ll wait for you to give him the green light? He’s a  _ beast, _ child, a wild animal! What makes you so sure he won’t take whatever he wants?”

Rey gets to her feet, wobbling as she wipes her nose on her sleeve. “He wants to break the curse. If I’m not willing, it will do him no good.”

The son of a bitch glares at her for a long moment, daring her to say more. It feels as though his soulless silver eyes pierce right to the center of her skull, and as with earlier, she’s suddenly overwhelmed by a sickening spell of dizziness.

She collapses back to the floor as he turns away.

When next he speaks, it’s almost too quiet to hear “We chased her through that maze like a rabid cur, Marked her to initiate my transition of power, nearly squeezed the life out of her just now—”

_ Wait, what?! _

“And still, my methods have fallen short… What shall I do next, Master?”

Snoke suddenly falls to his knees in front of the chair, bowing until his nose presses the floor. Rey’s stunned speechless by his bizarre display of submission—

Until.

_ “Let her be taken by the Skywalker heir. No ungrateful delinquent is an heir of mine.” _

Out of nowhere, a grim reaper-looking figure has appeared in Snoke’s chair, naught but his nose and mouth visible from beneath the hood of his cloak. Even in the blood red light, she can tell he’s more than a little see-through, as if he’s a ghost or projection.

Honestly, with the way things have shaped up so far, it’s anyone’s guess at this point.

Before she can so much as register his words, Snoke is already standing, swishing around to level her with a disgusted look on his disgusting face. Then, just a few seconds later—

_ “Kylo Ren,” _ he croons, despicably delighted. His cold eyes shift to a point somewhere behind her, a wolfish grin splitting his face. “She’s all yours, my boy.”

Breathing heavy, Rey cranes her neck to seek out the new player in their game of cat and mouse—

Oh gods.

The werewolf.

He’s  _ back _ .

_ “Don’t mind if I do,” _ he snickers, and when he steps toward her, the world goes dark once more.

~🌽~

“Rey? Rey, are you okay?”

_ What? Gods, what the hell is even happening…. _

“Sweetheart… please wake up. I’m so, so sorry—I swear I didn’t mean to hurt you—”

_ That voice… I know I’ve heard it before, but why can’t I place it? _

“I—I don’t blame you if you hate me now, I know I would. But-but the Claiming will happen soon—it’s nearly ten o’clock—and I just want to make sure you’re ready for when it—”

_ Gods dammit. _

“...hits.”

Carefully, Rey allows her eyes to open.

She’s flat on her back again, but at least this time, it’s soft. _ A bed, _ she thinks. The simple plank ceiling above her head looks innocent enough, maybe even relaxing under different circumstances. Its knots and curves are softened by the warm lamplight, and when she tries to bunch the sheets in her fingers, she’s a bit alarmed to realize a warm, heavy weight rests in her left.

Another hand, much larger than hers.

Human.

And connected to it—a familiar face.

“Hi,” Ben says shyly, gazing up at her as if expecting a well-deserved slap. She’d be lying if she said the thought wasn’t at least somewhat appealing, but when Snoke’s words resound within her head—

_ “We chased her through that maze like a rabid cur, Marked her to initiate my transition of power, nearly squeezed the life out of her just now, and still, my methods have fallen short…” _

Would she be punishing the right person?

Finally, she clears her throat. “Hello.”

Obviously, he wasn’t expecting this gracious show of civility. From his position kneeling on the hardwood at her bedside, Ben stands too quickly, nearly pulling her up from the bed before he thinks to let go of her hand. She could almost laugh at his sudden display of nervousness, but she holds back, opting to smile instead.

“Sorry—I brought you some food and water.” He wipes his hands on his jeans as he steps around the bed to a small dresser. There’s a tray laden with fruit and cheese and a few other small things she can’t make out, as well as a large pitcher of water. Adorably, Ben’s hands shake as he pours her a glass, so she chooses that moment to sit in an attempt to hide her grin.

She smiles gratefully when he hands her the water, gulping it down quickly. “Thanks,” she mumbles then, reveling at the coolness on her throat. Ben takes the glass back and moves to pour her another. “No, that’s okay, I’m fine.”

“Uh, well I don’t mean to be pushy, but you really should hydrate while you still can.”

“What do you mean?”

At her skeptical tone, Ben falters. “Sorry—I just mean when-when your heat comes. You’ll… you’ll need the water.”

Rey kneads her temples. Could he  _ please _ just say something that makes sense for once? A twinge in her lower belly makes her wince, but it’s probably just from the cold water hitting her stomach. She thinks maybe he mentioned something about a  _ heat _ earlier, but she still has no idea what the fuck he’s talking about.

“Why will I need the water, Ben? What’s a heat? Or a knot, or an Omega? Why did you say I’d want you to  _ bite  _ me?”

The questions pour out of her in a frustrated rush, her knee bouncing in time with her thundering pulse. She’s sick and fucking tired of not understanding what the hell’s going on, so if he really wants her to fuck this curse out of him, he’d better start explaining.

To his credit, Ben gapes for just a moment until he regains his composure. “Well,” he starts, depositing the glass before moving to sit beside her. Thankfully, he doesn’t try to take her hand, instead resting his own proverbial paws on his thighs. “An Omega is just the complementary designation to the Alpha. It’s a wolf thing I guess, but it’s how I’ve always interpreted the world around me. Some people are Alphas and some people are Omegas, and sometimes they find each other and make a damn good power couple… if that makes sense.”

Rey nods, appreciative of his description. “Fair enough. And a heat?”

That’s the question  _ really _ nagging at her mind. She has an idea, but… gods, surely that can’t happen to humans….

Right?

Ben sighs, biting his lip. “It’s… what it is. You’ve heard of some animals going into heat, estrus, rut—whatever you wanna call it. Courtesy of that Mark,” he points to her chest, his face falling. “You’ll get to experience that, too.”

_ Oh gods, _ she laments internally, squeezing her eyes shut. She will  _ not _ cry about this now. She’s done enough crying for a lifetime; something beyond her control doesn’t deserve any more of her tears. Instead, she draws a deep breath, letting it rush through her lips cathartically.

“Okay. A knot?”

She’s shocked when Ben’s face abruptly burns, his eyes boring a hole in the floor between his feet. A large hand lifts to wipe down his long face. “It’s… part of my anatomy.”

Well  _ that _ was unexpected. “Come again?”

Ben snorts, but she’s not sure why. “I mean, I could show you, but I don’t want to disgust you.”

Rey rolls her eyes, growing steadily exasperated by his non-answer. “Just—just  _ tell me, _ Ben. I’m a big girl; I’m sure I can handle it.”

“Okay… Well. It’s like this-this swelling part. At the base of my dick. And it… keeps me inside. Whenever I… come.”

Now it’s her turn to be flustered, twiddling her thumbs as she looks at anything but him. Right. Well. She’d asked him to be honest, hadn’t she? And she’s not sure why any guy trying to get in her pants would deliberately fabricate something so uniquely terrifying about how he— _ functions. _

Gods. What’s even left to ask about after  _ that? _

She nibbles the inside of her cheek as she thinks, and that’s when it hits her—bite.

Fuck. Does she dare ask?

“Okay. And the bite?”

She forces herself to meet his gaze, expecting he’ll need some more reassurance for another awkward explanation; however, when their eyes lock, Ben doesn’t look the least bit sheepish.

He looks... hungry.

“It’s the final step in the Claiming ritual.” Slowly, his nearest hand reaches up to replace a stray strand of hair behind her ear, and she shudders at the contact—especially when he lingers at her jaw. “The mated pair lay claim to one another with a set of bites—like wedding bands, only irrevocable. If you Claim me, you’ll bite me here.” His free hand gently grasps hers, pulling it up to rest against the back of his neck. Inexplicably, she doesn’t want to pull it away. “And when I Claim you, I’ll bite you there, too.”

The hand once cupping her jaw moves behind her hair, one finger tracing a tingling spot at her nape. All at once, it’s like a switch gets flipped in her brain, and beneath her, her body comes to life.

She whines with pleasure as he continues his light stroking, and when his thumb joins in by rubbing that same warm spot behind her ear, it’s almost too much.

_ “Ben—” _

“Shhh, it’s okay, I’ve got you,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth. She tries to catch his lips and steal a deeper kiss, but he pulls away, shushing her again.

“Please, Rey, before you go under—I need you to listen to me.” He grips her shoulders like his life depends on it, and judging by his desperate tone, perhaps it does. “You  _ can not, _ under any circumstances, refer to me as Alpha. As soon as you do, Ren takes control. Do you understand? Do  _ not _ call me Alpha.”

It’s a good thing he’s telling her this now because that’s the one word she wants to howl at the moon.

Reluctantly, and a bit drunkenly, she nods.

“I understand,” she breathes, then winces again as another cramp twists her lower abdomen. “Ouch! Agh—why is my stomach cramping?”

Before her, Ben stands as if on a cliff’s edge, repeatedly balling his hands into fists. She looks up with an involuntary grimace as the pain just keeps stabbing her, relentless in its pursuit, but the look in Ben’s eyes tells her all she needs to know.

It’s starting.

“Rey,” he rasps, licking his lips. “I’ll—I’ll try to be gentle. Do we—do we need protection?”

Is the room really spinning, or is she just thrown for a loop? “I’m—I’m clean,” she manages, riding out another cramp. “And on the pill. Are—are you clean?”

Even in such a heated state, he still manages to blush.

“I am. I’ve—I’ve never….”

If she weren’t in so much pain, Rey might just laugh.

Well, at least they have  _ one _ thing in common.

She tries to smile, but she really can’t tell if it makes it to the surface. “Me—too.”

A quirk of lip is Ben’s only reply before he makes his move.

Both huge hands reach out to grasp her face, and then his mouth meets hers. Rey moans against the softness of his lips, the pain in her belly subsiding. It allows her to throw herself into the act, kissing him for all he’s worth. She may never have gotten around to doing the full deed, but Rey’s enjoyed her fair share of lip-locking in her day.

Something that’s never happened before, however: wanting  _ more. _

They move as one onto the bed, Rey on her back and Ben above. In a stark juxtaposition to Ren’s hold on her earlier, Ben cradles her neck gently, as one might an injured bird, and that thought alone brings tears to her eyes. He’s so much  _ gentler _ than she’d originally thought, and as Snoke confirmed, it actually seems as if Ben wasn’t at the reins when his body treated her so horribly.

_ “Gods, _ Rey,” he breathes into their kiss, nipping and biting and sucking along her mouth. She opens for him then, begging for his tongue, and whatever he was about to say is lost to this new evolution of their kiss.

Slowly, still a bit apprehensive, one of his hands slips down to her ruined scarf and shirts, teasing beneath their ragged edges. It’s obvious he’d like to remove them, but she’s too focused on kissing him to pay it much heed.

“Need this off, please.” Ben rears back, kneeling on either side of her hips. She pouts for a moment before deciding to humor him. Whatever will get him to kiss her again—

Then her hands land on the frayed pieces of her lovely new scarf—a gift from  _ Rose, _ no less—and she falters, her throat thickening.

Ben must sense her distress; perhaps it’s plain on her face. Regardless, he bows over her, petting her hair with an obvious sadness tinting his dark eyes.

“I’m so sorry I ruined your scarf. I can smell someone else’s scent all over it—I mean, it doesn’t smell store-bought. It was a gift.”

It’s not a question so much as a statement of fact. Still, Rey nods, ignoring the steady rekindling of sparks in her tummy. “My best friend made it for me. For my birthday,” she whispers, twisting a loose yarn between her fingers. “Will I ever see her again?”

For some strange reason, she feels led to ask his permission, as if he’ll have any control over her once they’ve conducted their weird werewolf marriage thing. If he thinks he’ll have even the  _ slightest _ say in her goings on after this, he’s in for a rude awakening.

“Of course, sweetheart,” he says, placing a peck to her cheek. He seems genuinely shocked that she’d assume something like that. “Don’t you want to see your friends again?”

“Yes, absolutely, I just—earlier, you said I might never see them again if I didn’t… cooperate.”

Ben grimaces, leaning back up. Oh shit, did she go too far? He said she couldn’t call him Alpha, but he didn’t say anything about stuff he’d said while he was—was—

“Anything he said was a lie, dubious at best. Ren’s in here,” he says, tapping his temple. “But he needs me to survive. I don’t need him. If you claim me too, it will force him out.  _ You.” _ In the blink of an eye, his sternness softens, melting away in the heat of his desire. “You alone hold that power. I only wish I deserved it.”

“You do,” she insists, far too quickly. She blushes at her forwardness, her insistence, but Ben only seems even more smitten than before.

“I will. If you let me.”

She shivers when his fingers return to teasing her torn clothing, and before she can think twice, she grabs both hems and her scarf and yanks it all over her head.

Again, that strange purring noise builds deep in Ben’s chest, transforming into a growl as he snatches her face once more. He kisses her like a man possessed, even more intensely than before, licking his hot tongue into her with fervor. She reciprocates, running her hands over his enormous biceps, pecks, and abs. He’s built like a gods damn brick house—of  _ course _ she’s going to enjoy it whether she’s out of her mind or not.

_ “Fuck!”  _ he grunts into her mouth. His hands paw at her breasts over the fabric of her bra just as hers reach for the button of his jeans. She can feel him hardening even through the thick fabric, and the thought alone is enough to make her mouth water.

It’s obvious he’s over his head when it comes to brassieres. He fumbles for a moment trying to figure out how to get it off of her, but instead settles for shoving the cups up her chest to reveal her small breasts just beneath.

“Oh  _ gods—” _ she whimpers when his mouth suddenly wraps around a nipple, worrying it  _ just _ right between his teeth. His tongue is quick to follow and soothe away the pleasant sting, and Rey’s so caught up in his oddly expert attentions that she barely notices when her hands fly into his hair, holding him against her.

“So perfect. So  _ fucking  _ perfect.” His deep rumble pressed into her soft flesh makes her eyes cross, and if she didn’t know any better, she’d swear there’s a sudden  _ gush _ of wetness from her core—something she’s certainly never experienced before.

Ben has since moved to her other nipple, gifting it the same praise as its twin, when—

His rumbling stops.

His mouth freezes, then pops off of her entirely.

Finally, his eyes meet hers, and they’re almost unrecognizable. Like a shark scenting blood, his irises have almost completely disappeared behind his pupils.

He licks his lips.

“Rey….”

Almost of their own accord, his hands slide down her body, tickling her waist as his fingers curl into her leggings and underwear.

It’s then she realizes.

He’s not asking. He’s  _ warning. _

In the next moment, her bottoms are yanked right down to her ankles, maybe even ripped, but she doesn’t care.

Oh, how she does not care.

Because when she sees the look on Ben’s face once her lower half is revealed to him—

She  _ wants.  _

Her voice is unrecognizable. “Ben—please—p-please fuck me.”

Her chest heaves almost as rapidly as his, each of them vying for every last molecule of oxygen.

She has just enough presence of mind to kick her bottoms the rest of the way off, and she even manages to unhook her bra while she’s at it. Then she lay naked beneath him, framed by his dirty blue jeans on either side of her. It takes all of two seconds before Ben surprises her yet again.

“Wh-what are you doing?”

Ben’s grabbed her around the waist, dragging her up the bed until her head rests on the pillows. Bizarrely, he crawls back down her body until he’s face to face with her cunt, and then Rey’s so mortified she can’t even begin to wonder what he’s doing.

“Have you ever had anything in here?” he asks bluntly, drawing a finger up through her sopping slit. She keens at the electrifying sensation, draws a breath to beg for more but tries to answer him instead.

“Just-just my fingers,” she rasps, trying to slow her breathing. “Virgin, remember?”

Ben snorts, grinning like the cat who got the cream. “That’s all I needed to know.”

Without warning, his mouth latches on  _ down there, _ and Rey actually screams.

_ For a virgin, he sure has a lot of experience…. _

But Rey can’t be bothered with silly details like that; Ben’s making out with her cunt the same way he did her mouth, and before long, there’s a familiar—albeit far more intense—warmth building in her tummy.

She wails as his hot tongue teases between her lips, then licks into her as far as he can. He snarls like a rabid animal, trapping her against his face. Her heels dig into his back so harshly that it can’t be pleasant, but if Ben’s in pain, it doesn’t show. On the contrary, he acts drunk, groaning and moaning and humming happily as if he’s had one too many, but when his lips finally find her clit and  _ suck— _

Rey’s a goner.

Within just a few heartbeats, the imaginary string pulled taut in her belly snaps, unraveling so fast she arches up off the bed. Her hands fly into his hair again, holding him captive as she grinds against him, but again, he seems all too happy to be of use in her pursuit of pleasure. He just keeps eating her as the aftershocks continue to roll, but even once she’s done, he’s not.

“B- _ Ben!” _ she cries when a thick finger teases into her, probing curiously.  _ “Fuck!” _

The smug bastard hums, licking his lips. “Gotta get you ready, sweetheart. That knot is no joke.”

Right. The knot. Saliva pools in her mouth at the thought, her body unperturbed by the potential for injury. Her mind can’t just ignore that underlying apprehension though. If it’s meant to keep him in, surely that can’t be pleasant, right? But then Ben plies her with a second finger, perhaps sensing her anxiety, and her worries subside, rendered dormant under his intense attentions.

“It’s alright, baby. You’ll take it so well, so perfectly. Such a perfect little cunt to take my knot.”

_ “Agh—” _

“That’s it, relax. Let go, sweetheart.” Ben continues to thrust against her tirelessly, scissoring his fingers at the right moments, and when he then adds a  _ third— _

Rey feels another orgasm building faster than humanly possible.

“There you go. Come on, Omega. Give it to me. Come for me so I can stuff you full like we both want.”

She’s nearly sobbing by the time his mouth returns to her swollen clit, teasing and tasting as if wrecking her is his new obsession. Her nails scrape his scalp as her control starts slipping, her toes curling over that familiar cliff’s edge of bliss. Then, when he abruptly strokes up against that heavenly spot she’s never been able to reach—

She  _ screams. _

Stars die behind her lids. She clenches down so hard she has half a mind to wonder if she’s popped his knuckles. Again, Ben shows no sign of letting up, and he licks her through the vestiges of this orgasm just as he did the first. Beneath them, the sheets are absolutely  _ ruined, _ coated in her juices, but neither she nor Ben can find it in them to care.

Instead, when their eyes finally find one another again, they share a breathless moment of recovery, drinking each other in before the building storm finally breaks.

But when it does…

It’s a fucking  _ tempest. _

Ben shuffles off the bed to his feet, tearing at the clasp of his jeans until finally,  _ finally, _ they’re gone, ripped down to his ankles along with his boxers.

The blissed-out fog in Rey’s brain dissipates along with the air in her lungs, the combination forming more moisture in her mouth when she’s finally introduced to the gloriously thick member jutting toward her from between his legs.

_ Gods take the wheel…. _

She swallows as he crawls back over her, his angry red cock smearing precum against her thigh. They both gasp at the sensation, both equally mesmerized, and without a second thought, Rey reaches down to grasp him.

“Shit!” he hisses, thrusting into her trembling hand. She’s absolutely speechless, completely smitten with this new part of him—the fact that she can barely wrap her hand around him only contributing to her infatuation.

Timidly, she tries stroking him as she’s seen so many times in porn, but she’d be lying if she said she had any idea about what she’s doing. Above, Ben whines, but then reaches down to guide her.

“Doesn’t—doesn’t that hurt?” she worries when he squeezes her hand tight. He mumbles something that sounds like  _ no _ and shakes his head, jerking their joined hands quickly up and down his shaft. The urgency of their movements soon has her panting, though not from effort.

She tries to swallow, but it’s hard when her tongue is so heavy with want. “Need you. Now p-please.”

He nods shakily, moving with her to align himself at her entrance. Her entire body buzzes with anticipation, begging for relief that only he can provide.

A large hand cups her neck, rubbing those same spots from earlier, and tears sting her eyes from the intense pleasure that floods her system. Below, he prods against her, more than a little nervous, but she can’t have that. She mirrors his embrace, rubbing him in return, and it has just the effect she was hoping for.

His lips find hers as he pushes in, working hard against her weeping virgin flesh. They groan in tandem, both entranced by their hard-won coupling. Ben groans into her mouth as he pulls his hips back, then snaps into her again.

It’s  _ euphoric _ .

He does it again. And again. And again, his thrusts punctuated by whimpers and wails from the woman under him. Her elated little mewls remain muffled against his mouth as they work to impale her on his cock until  _ finally— _ he’s buried to the hilt.

Rey feels like she’s having an out of body experience. Surely no human is capable of feeling this much joy. When Ben moves to press kisses along her jaw, down to her throat, his hips remain flush to hers and she has to wonder—

Is he already… stuck?

But then his lips find that sweet spot behind her ear and he sucks it into his mouth, accentuating it with a particularly deep thrust, and she’s relieved to find he’s far from finished with her.

That fast, his hips begin rabbiting against her, the head of his dick kissing her cervix with every push. Rey is really and truly sobbing now, but only because he’s turned her entire body into a conduit of pleasure. Above, he traps her neck in his teeth, not biting down but holding her captive nonetheless. Below, he continues ramming into her mercilessly, his hands pinning her wrists on either side of her head. It’s fucking  _ addictive, _ sacred in a way she’s never known, and before long, another tsunami builds within her deliciously abused abdomen.

“Don’t you dare come yet, Omega,” growls the man above her, a string of saliva trailing between them as he releases his bite to steal her gaze. “Can’t come until I bite you, you understand me?”

She feels even more febrile at his dominant demand, barely finding the coherency to respond.

“Yes, yes—I understand, Alph _ mmph!” _

A giant hand clamps over her mouth just before she can get the word out, and he growls as something dangerous flashes behind his eyes.

“No, Rey. Told you not to call me that.”

She wails into his hand, her mind rendered next to useless as that wave keeps growing deep in her belly.

But she won’t come. Alpha told her not to come, so she will not let it happen until he says she can.

“Gods, baby girl, how are you so fucking perfect?” Ben’s thrusts grow steadily shallower, his throbbing cock lingering inside her for longer and longer intervals. She’s not entirely sure, but she thinks she can feel him swelling around the hilt, the sudden plumpness catching repeatedly on her entrance until he simply can’t void her anymore.

At the last second, he pulls out and flips her onto her belly. When he renters her this time, he doesn’t pull back out.

He snarls as she cries, both of them on the knife’s edge of rapture. A heartbeat passes, then another, then finally—

**“Come, Omega.”**

His command leaves no room for discussion, and Rey’s too far gone to care.

Her climax tears through her violently, her cunt latching onto him for dear life. At the same time, that swelling—his  _ knot— _ locks him inside her, desperate to seal them together so that his come has nowhere else to go.

And oh, how it fills her up.

It shouldn’t make sense, but his hot spend immediately calms the fire in her belly, quenching that vast inferno of want. He  _ comes,  _ and  _ comes,  _ and  _ comes, _ but her cunt takes it all and still has the audacity to beg for more.

All of this occurs in the span of milliseconds. Rey knows this because she can feel it, for when he then  _ bites— _

He delivers her to a new plain of existence.

In her mind’s eye, her life flashes by, good, bad, and ugly moments all jumbled together into a slideshow set to light speed. Alone, it’s overwhelming. When paired with what follows, however?

It’s near incomprehensible.

A future at her Alpha’s side. Growing and learning and playing. Caring for Maz, caring for one another. Spending time with Rose, Finn, Armie, and Poe. Enjoying everything life has to offer.

_ Perfection _ .

When she surfaces from her little epiphany, her face is saturated with tears. Behind her, Ben laps at the throbbing bite he stamped into the back of her neck, cooing and encouraging her to return to him. She cranes her neck to kiss him when she comes-to, but when she gets a little carried away nipping at his lip, he pulls back.

“Rey… do you want to… bite me, too?”

He sounds so unsure, so nervous, and it immediately makes her heart hurt. Such a kind, thoughtful Alpha she has, ever sensitive to her needs. He’ll make a fine mate.

She smiles, nodding quickly. Of course, there’s no way she can do it given their current position, but she knows without a doubt that she’ll return the favor just as soon as she can.

“So much, Ben,” she breathes, pressing a kiss to his palm. He adjusts them so that they’re more comfortably positioned on their sides. “More than anything.”

“Good, I’m so glad, sweetheart. I’m all yours as soon as this knot goes away.”

Feeling more than a little mischievous, Rey clamps down on him so hard he jerks with another spurt of come.

“I don’t know, I kinda like being trapped here with you.”

His sharp nose lights along her neck, drawing a line of goosebumps in its wake.

“Same here.”

As she traces the maze of veins in his hand, she can't help but smile, and she doesn’t stop until she sinks her teeth in him, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all right, my dears, let me have it! i'm considering writing an epilogue for these two crazy kids, but what do y'all think?
> 
> if you're on the bird site, give me a holler @aquill2thrill <3

**Author's Note:**

> bonus points for anyone who can guess the song this fic & its chapters are named for 💙


End file.
